


Come in un acquario

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Gen, Imprisonment, Italiano | Italian, Shapeshifting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: Un incontro inaspettato la aspettava però in una panca di strada nel percorso da lei preso, una donna di rosso vestita, coi lucenti bottoni dorati e un cilindro.Giocando coi boccoli della sua chioma ciana ed un sorriso si approcciò alla giovane.Coi suoi occhi del colore dell'oceano, la osservava perdersi nelle sue parole, e come stregata la convinse a indossare una maschera in latex con due grossi respiratori ad altezza bocca.
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Come in un acquario

**Author's Note:**

> Parole: 662  
> Promt: _La forma dell’acqua_
> 
> Questa storia non segue leggi logico fisiche classiche.  
> Potrebbe non essere ambientata sulla terra.  
> Esistono oggetti e cose che potresti non conoscere e che devi dare per vere a priori.  
> La morte non passa quasi mai a trovare i personaggi di queste storie, provano tutto fino alla fine e nemmeno muoiono.

Le foglie cadono, di colori che vanno a spegnersi si tingono,  
e lente spariscono nella massa di simili poggiate al suolo.  
Passi lenti le smuovono in una serena camminata in un parco,  
ricco di colori e poche persone.  
Lunghi capelli raccolti in una coda alta pendono sfiorando gli abiti scuri sportivi,  
una giovane che si allena dopo una mattinata lavorativa.  
Puntuale nella sua agenda come un orologio, cronometra il tempo che manca prima di fermarsi,  
fare streching e poi tornare a casa.  
Un incontro inaspettato l'attendeva però in una panca di strada nel percorso da lei preso, una donna di rosso vestita, coi lucenti bottoni dorati e un cilindro.  
Giocando coi boccoli della sua chioma ciana ed un sorriso si approcciò alla giovane.  
Coi suoi occhi del colore dell'oceano, la osservava perdersi nelle sue parole, e come stregata la convinse a indossare una maschera in latex con due grossi respiratori ad altezza bocca.  
La giovane ragazza la indossò e nel giro di qualche minuto prima perse l'equilibrio, e poi con gli occhi fissi su quel sorriso i sensi.

Lentamente riprese coscienza, pochissima luce arrivava al suo sguardo, portava indosso ancora la maschera, ma qualcosa era cambiato  
Ovunque guardasse non vedeva altro che acqua. Appoggiata sul fondale inerme poteva solo metabolizzare la sua situazione, col corpo avvolto in uno strato di materiale lucido con fasce strette che le impedivano i movimenti.  
Qualunque suo tentativo di muoversi, parlare o ribellarsi sembrava vano, era paralizzata in una morsa di pressione marina ed esalazione di sconosciute sostanze dalla maschera.  
Da quest'ultima penetrava un odore parecchio forte che le sembrava quasi infilarsi dentro di lei scavando nei suoi condotti olfattivi.  
Un misto di odori tipicamente chimici che le bruciavano gli occhi, le provocavano fitte alla testa e irritavano il palato.  
L'acqua che l'avvolgeva schiacciandola, d'un tratto sembrò iniziare a muoversi, e lentamente si sentì quasi sollevare dalle gambe prendendo sempre più velocità.  
Nel mentre il suo corpo, nonostante la pressione, si contorceva come dall'interno.  
Sentiva come se le sue ossa si stessero sgretolando sotto il suo stesso peso, come se qualcuno la stesse rivoltando come un calzino.  
Soffriva ma non poteva fare nulla.  
Le sembrava che ogni centimetro di pelle e muscoli si stesse sciogliendo, vampate di calore la percorrevano da parte a parte, e si sentiva come una stretta pentola a pressione.  
Poco a poco perse l'utilizzo della vista, sentiva i suoi occhi come esplodere, strappati dalle orbite e sbattuti l'uno contro l'altro in un groviglio di nervi.  
La bocca le si spalancava senza controllo, sentiva i muscoli e le ossa strapparsi, deformandosi e fondendosi in un straziante dolore con la lingua.  
Non passò molto prima di perdere i sensi in quella sofferenza disumana.

Grida e suoni acuti la svegliarono.  
Rimbombavano nella sua testa ovattati, l'acqua l'avvolgeva ma era diverso da qualunque cosa avesse provato in precedenza.  
Non sentiva direttamente l'umido o il bagnato, sentiva la pressione e percepiva il movimento attorno a sé.  
Le sembrava di essere dentro un enorme costume di carnevale.  
Aveva difficoltà a muoversi, sentiva di voler provare a fare qualche tipo di movimento ma non ricordava cosa  
Poi davanti a sé vide in maniera distorta il suo riflesso in una sorta di vetro.  
Un corpo tozzo e tondeggiante, occupato per oltre la metà dalla grossa testa con mandibole enormi, provviste di forti e grossi denti appuntiti.  
Sulla fronte spunta un'antenna mobile, dotata sulla punta di una sorta di bulbo luminescente.  
Il resto del corpo era piccolo e allungato, coperto di pinne piccole e arrotondate o lunghi aculei curvati.  
Inizio goffamente a nuotare cercando un’uscita, ma non fece altro che girare in circolo seguendo il bordo della grossa vasca che spuntava al centro fra altre gabbie.  
Con sguardo fisso, la osservava sorridente e di rosso vestita la proprietaria di quello spettacolo nomade che, a detta sua era, il più unico che la gente avrebbe mai visto.


End file.
